


Tied

by StaishBlackRose



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Zero Requiem, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, if i missed any kinks I am sorry, post ressurection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaishBlackRose/pseuds/StaishBlackRose
Summary: “I asked you a question.” His eyes were colder than the room. The deepest green of a cursed lake in the forest. Slick snakeskin. Leaves instantly killed by the frost. Orange flames of the candles didn’t even reach them.“No, sir.” Lelouch made an effort not to stutter from his teeth chattering. “My apologies, sir.”"Come closer.” Suzaku narrowed his eyes and pulled the end of the rope, wrapped around his wrist and fingers loosely.





	Tied

Tight rope stang his tender skin rather uncomfortably, Lelouch admitted to himself. The room was cold and spacious, making every small noise sound as if it was said in a speakerphone, amplified to the maximum. The chill made him shiver, his fingers trembling around the cold glass. He concentrated on it, careful not to spill even a single drop, as he was ordered. Lelouch didn't look up, didn't dare to. He didn't look away from the glass. The rope around his wrists tightened and pulled and he almost fell over with a cry. 

“What's taking so long? Is it such a hard task?” Voice boomed around the almost empty room, hitting the walls and ricocheting straight into Lelouch's brain.

He knew he was not allowed to talk back so he just attempted to move faster. Water filled the glass to the brim so it was a risky move but he managed and smile tugged at his lips, barely there. By this point, he had reached the black marble pedestal of a throne. He took one step up and stretched his hand out with the glass. Black boot lifted his chin, making him look up from behind the messy black fringe.

“What the hell are you laughing at? Me?”

Suzaku sat on the throne, leaning back so that he was almost lying. He was naked on top, his tight white pants sitting low, unbuttoned, showing off the happytrail disappearing under the waistband. He had his high boots on as well; they shone in the candlelight like magical artifacts under Lelouch’s nose.

“I asked you a question.” His eyes were colder than the room. The deepest green of a cursed lake in the forest. Slick snakeskin. Leaves instantly killed by the frost. Orange flames of the candles didn’t even reach them.

“No, sir.” Lelouch made an effort not to stutter from his teeth chattering. “My apologies, sir.”

“Come closer.” Suzaku narrowed his eyes and pulled the end of the rope, wrapped around his wrist and fingers loosely.

Lelouch almost stumbled again but years of traveling made him a little bit less clumsy. He saw how Suzaku was surprised at that and felt a little victory brushing his ego.

Kururugi leaned in closer and nuzzled his neck, right under the ear. A little sigh escaped his lips. Suzaku’s breath was so hot and damp on his skin; he wanted to be covered in it. He smelled amazing too. Leather and hay. Future and past.

_Drop._

Lelouch’s eyes widened as he looked at his still outstretched hand that trembled more from Suzaku’s touch. Glistering drops slid down the glass and dropped on the floor. He rapidly looked back at Suzaku at the moment when he snatched the glass, raised his free hand and it collapsed roughly with Lelouch's cheek. Cold water splashed onto his naked skin, knocking the air from his lungs. Out of shock he tipped backward, almost falling head back on the marble floor but Suzaku tightened the rope again, pulling Lelouch flush against his naked hot chest. Amethyst met emerald. The calloused hand wrapped around his chin, almost lifting him in the air, squishing his cheeks painfully into a pout. Lelouch gripped the hand with both of his, hearing the glass shattering on the floor.

“You are being really nasty today.” Suzaku hissed. “How are you going to make up for it?”

Without even the smallest pause Lelouch dropped to his knees, not minding the pain of bones colliding with the stone. His trembling fingers ran up Suzaku’s firm thighs hugged in white fabric. Spotless. How Lelouch wanted to ruin them, to rip them apart, to make Suzaku bit his lip to blood and see it drop onto the snow-white. His palms slid up to the crotch, pressing just a tiny bit, earning the first hiss of pleasure out of Suzaku. He unzipped the pants with his teeth, feeling the bulge under his nose heating up in his face till a perfect rock-hard and flushed cock jumped out. Lelouch mouth watered at the sight and he licked up a dripping trail up the underside before he put a lock of hair behind his ear and puffed a breath onto the head. He briefly looked up at Suzaku’s face, with warmth in his chest finding out that he looked at him mesmerized. The cold mask shuttered while he didn’t see Lelouch was looking. His mouth half-open, moving around the silent moan of his former prince's name, hands gripping armrests, red spot on his neck and chest heating the cold room. Lelouch looked down, hands gripping the base when hot fingers cupped his stinging cheek, he looked up again.

“Fuck, you are so beautiful,” Suzaku said in a rough voice, before leaning forward and kissing him with a forceful kiss, immediately spreading his lips apart with his tongue, invading Lelouch’s mouth. When he parted they both panted hard and their lips glistered wetly in the dark.

Lelouch returned to lavishing Suzaku’s dick with attention, kissing and licking teasingly, fingers touching anywhere but where it was needed the most. The heavy hand tangled in black hair, clutching hard. Lelouch barely had a moment to relax his throat before he was roughly pushed forward by the hair, forced to take the full length in one go. He hated the ungraceful gagging sound he made and the tears prickling his eyes. His nose crashed against Suzaku’s pelvis, dove in the curly pubic hair that smelled still unmistakenly Suzaku just a bit muskier. Lelouch felt the palm in his hair loosing up a bit and slowly moved his head. Suzaku moaned above him, causing a chain reaction. Lelouch attempted picking up a rhythm, swirling his tongue in a way that made Suzaku pull at his hair almost too painfully, till former white knight started fucking his mouth without mercy or any regard to Lelouch’s original plan. 

“Little royal cocksucker.” He grunted through greeted teeth. “What would your people say if they found you like that with your knight?”

Lelouch moaned deeply, vibration making Suzaku cry out a curse. The pale hand left its previous place and slid down.

“Ah-ah, naughty prince.” Suzaku dragged Lelouch off his cock with a lewd pop. “Did I let you touch yourself?”

Lelouch looked back at him with frustration for the first time. Suzaku gave him a one-sided smile (when did he even learn to do that?) and then a high-pitched sob echoed around the room as the nose of the boot landed between Lelouch’s legs. Just lightly but it was enough. Not enough at the same time.

“Oh, you are so desperate.” Suzaku’s hand let go of the black hair and instead cupped the red cheek, thumb smearing the tear. “You could just ask, sweet prince.”

With that Suzaku stood up from the throne. His cock heavy and wet bobbing above the waistband of his pants, hypnotizing Lelouch. Without any regard to him, Kururugi walked down the stairs and crossed the room to the door, Lelouch almost falling from the pedestal, mind too foggy with lust to realize his hands were still tied and rope dragged him as if he was on a leash. His heart skipped a bit when he realized they were exiting the throne room and going out into the corridor where anyone could be behind any shadow. 

“S-suzaku…”

He was suddenly backed against a wall with an arm across his throat and hot lips on his, kissing viciously, reaping out air from his lungs, replacing it with moans.

The kiss ended as abruptly as it began, out of shock Lelouch stumbled and fell, getting a carpet burn on his knee. Suzaku stopped and looked back at him disappointed. A usual sight, almost endearing. He rolled his green eyes and moved quickly to Lelouch. He put his hands up and Suzaku with surprising care lifted him bridal style, intending on carrying him to one of the bedrooms. Lelouch felt the victory on the tip of his tongue as he licked a wet trail up the strong sternum, biting just under Suzaku’s chin, moving to the side, sucking on the tender skin that hid carotid artery, leaving a dark mark.

“What a possessive princess you are.” Suzaku laughed hoarsely.

“I heard that’s just your type.” It was a cruel jab and if Suzaku slapped him for it again, Lelouch would understand. But the knight still held him close, not stopping the onslaught on his neck. He should have really missed his bratty prince.

They reached the bedroom in what seemed like a blink. The plan was already in action when Suzaku sat on the edge of the large bed, Lelouch in his lap, kissing him brokenly, holding his face with thin cold fingers, murmuring something incoherent. All Suzaku was left to do is to stroke the tender skin on boney hips and answering the maddening kiss. Lelouch’s free hand slid down over his, leading him down and down, lower and…

“You never learn, Suzaku.”

With that Kururugi fell onto his back in the mess of soft pillows, his hands raised high and tied together with the same rope that Lelouch had around his wrists. He was working on securing them onto the headboard. Suzaku looked at him in sheer surprise, his hands were working so knowingly it stang a little.

“Now, you’ve ruled enough.” A smirk made Lelouch’s face even more attractive, more dangerous. The knight almost moaned at the sight. It was easier to hate him like that, to love him even more like that.

Lelouch moved down, straddling him, getting his pants off, watching the whole picture with that brilliant amused smile. 

“Come on, just let me fuck you.” Suzaku hissed out at the feeling of a nail digging into the head of his cock. “You want it too. You can’t lie to me about it.”

“Maybe I want just a tool and not you, Suzaku Kururugi.” Another bitter pill that was a bluff, he knew, but it heated his chest all the same. 

“Then you would just geass someone to fuck you and not bother!” He bit back, words forming very hardly on his tongue as he watched a skinny hand rubbing him lazily.

“So full of yourself, as always.” Lelouch sighed and draped his free hand over his eyes dramatically.

“Look who is talking.” He jerked his hips, making the other man jump. 

Lelouch let go of his dick and rose up on his knees. Suzaku tried to think of his next move but he failed, always failed. It was the thrill of it all, the impossible chase. He knew Lelouch would not give up easily - he needed to give a show first. 

And so with a graceful gesture he slid his palm from his throat, over his chest, brushing hard nipples, down to the toned belly, lower, fingers circling his beautiful cock. He moaned loudly and a pearl drop slid down onto Suzaku’s thigh. 

“I want you to touch me so bad.” Lelouch cried, almost not controlling his wanton voice. “Oh, it’s such a shame you are tied up…”

“Damn you…” Kururugi rattled the bed, trying to get rid of the rope, tugging on it, making Lelouch’s hand twitch and slip on his dick, he sobbed out loud. “Damn you!”

“Already am, don’t worry.” His voice was back to perfectly steady with an almost inaudible tint of lustful hoarseness.

His hand slowly reached his backside and that’s when Suzaku felt like he was about to burst, realizing what he was about to witness. He arched off the bed, trying to reach at least something, to rub against anything.

“Hah… Don’t you dare… coming anywhere but inside me, you hear me?” Lelouch’s breathy voice made it all even worse.

Suzaku tried to concentrate just on his face but didn’t know if that was the right choice. Lelouch bit his lip and closed his eyes, tilted his head back. Lustful smile wandered on his lips, brows high and almost meeting in the middle of his pale forehead where black hair stuck to beads of sweat, free hand wrapped around his long neck, nails digging in. His labored breathing made the picture ever so erotic even if Suzaku saw just the front.

With a particularly low moan, he finally presented a checkered buttplug and dropped it onto the bed.

“It’s cheating!”

“It’s strategic thinking.” Lelouch moved up a bit, putting pillows under his bruised knees.

Suzaku tried to free his hands one more time but to no avail. Lelouch always knew how to surprise him.

Cold hands returned to his aching cock and gave some level of release. Suzaku sighed and closed his eyes, drunk on a temporary bliss. He heard the rustling and deep inhale, he was not sure who was that out of them two.

The next second felt so good he thought he might pass out. Lelouch's body was so welcoming and so hot, the moan he gave out sounded so beautiful, the feeling of fingers digging into the soft flesh of his thighs so grounding. 

There was enough lube inside from the plug to move in easily but size adjustments needed. Lelouch moved experimentally, hissing, losing his patience. Suzaku wanted to murmur about how it’s fine to slow down for a bit but knew it would ruin the mood so he just waited, biting the inside of his cheek, desiring to bury deeper into Lelouch. 

“Don’t move,” Lelouch said slowly with that voice that made Suzaku shiver.

He rolled his hips with the force that made Suzaku claw at the headboard and cry out. And it was all a maddening chase after that. Not moving was the hardest part, he had to compensate by swearing and moaning. Lelouch was an evil genius, alternating the moves of his body, twisting, bobbing, crying in unison, grabbing onto him, onto himself, anything. He was impressed with their stamina, considering the hours of foreplay but he knew the peak of pleasure would hurl them like an avalanche.

“Fuck, wanna come untouched…” Lelouch breathed out, one of his hands clawing at Suzaku’s hip, the other touching his face, fingers lingering on his lower lip. “You fit me so good.”

Suzaku gritted his teeth, determined to last longer, to give him what he wanted by free will. He couldn’t feel his fingers anymore so it was frustrating being unable to think of the way he gripped the rope. He couldn’t look away from Lelouch, who looked wrecked and too far gone to care about his performance anymore – it’s when the show reached its best part. Suzaku saw small tremors running under the pale skin, saw the abused lips parting, eyes rolling. A sudden jolt and tightening around him made Suzaku realize he was no better, shaking and repeating Lelouch’s name, maybe trying to warn him, maybe the opposite, encouraging. Lelouch snapped his head up and with the last drops of force lurched forward, both of his hands wrapping around his knight’s throat tight. The desperate cry of his name and burning heat splashing inside was all he needed to paint white streaks all over the muscled chest, even getting some onto the plump lips. Lelouch apologetically kissed it off as they both rode off their orgasms.

It took them some time to recover, when they just lied in the center of the mess, panting and kissing lazily. Lelouch even started drifting towards a definitely sweet sleep but Suzaku rattled the bed, reminding of the rope on their hands. With trembling fingers Lelouch set them both free and then deemed his duty over. Suzaku stood up on jelly legs and walked out to get the towel and lotion. He washed himself clean before returning back to the bed and repeating the process with Lelouch who barely moved, exhausted and blissed out. He then rubbed the lotion onto the irritated skin on the wrists and the bruised knees, carefully stroking other body parts, kissing when he saw bruises or cuts, till he reached the cheek that was swelling still.  


“I am sorry for this,” Suzaku said quietly.

“Don’t ruin it,” Lelouch mumbled in return.

Suzaku put the lotion and the towel on the floor next to the bed and rearranged the pillows before carefully moving Lelouch to cover him. The buttplug rolled down the duvet and Suzaku picked it up with an amused smile.

“When did you even…”

“After dinner.” Lelouch yawned and stretched. “I figured it would be practical.”

“Checkered? Really?”

“Shut up and come here.”

Suzaku crawled under the duvet next to him, their temples brushing.

“I didn’t expect Zero residence to be so…”

“You?” Suzaku huffed a laugh. “It all was made according to your blueprints.”

“Yes, I know, I just didn’t think it would actually be just like on the blueprints. So spacious and…”

“Pompous?” Lelouch pinched his side and Suzaku laughed out loud. “Did you plan today when you put the throne hall onto the blueprint?”

“I might have had something like that in mind,” Lelouch admitted. “I mean, it was only one of the options.”

Suzaku laughed again and joyfully kissed Lelouch’s naked shoulder, to what he made a disgusted face but didn’t move away. Suzaku propped himself on an elbow and kissed higher, under the jaw, then the ear, before whispering:

“Let me show you the dungeon tomorrow, your highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom lacked kinky stuff so I delivered. I am not ashamed. You are welcome.
> 
> My Twitter  
My Cosplay Instagram


End file.
